The First Meeting - Obitine Week Day 1
by just-a-little-star-wars
Summary: The first time that Obi-wan met Satine, it didn't go as smooth as he would have liked.


Author's Note: ITS OBITINE WEEK GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSS. If you haven't heard about it before now. Laugh-until-you-obitine, derpwhale (tumblr), sailorminny (also tumblr) and I have created this week dedicated to the tragic but amazing ship that is obitine. DAY 1 IS HERE! Todays prompt was memories/past and this is what just popped into my head. Hope you enjoy. Get ready for some awkward teenager Obi-wan.

Disclaimer: Okay we all know if I owned Star Wars, Satine would have lived and her and Obi-wan would have been able to just have a happy life together WE COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL FILONI WHY DID YOU KILL HER!

"Now, Obi-wan remember that you are meeting a Duchess, a very important one at that." Qui-gon whispered to his padawan, as they were lead through the long corridors of the Sundari palace. The Jedi had been placed in charge of protecting the Duchess Satine Kryze from insurgents that have been threatening her planet and it's now peaceful ways.

"I know Master, you've told me a hundred times already," Obi-wan said looking straight ahead. Mandalore was a neutral planet and had nothing to do with the Republic, so why had they called them in to protect her, she obviously had plenty of guards around her at all times. It just seemed pointless to the young padawan. They should have been off fighting some real criminals, not stuck protecting some up-tight, pompous old lady.

"You will act like a gentlemen, Obi-wan, head up, shoulders straight, and don't you dare reach for your lightsaber, the Duchess is against all forms of violence," Qui-gon continued as they reached the large door that lead into the Duchess's throne room.

"Please, wait here while I inform the duchess of your arrival," the guard told them before stepping into through the door leaving Obi-wan and Qui-gon alone.

"Her highness doesn't even know that we are here, who does she think she is, some old fool, we are Jedi's, master, we can't be treated like this!" Obi-wan muttered angrily, crossing his arms and pouting like a little boy who didn't get what he wants. They had visited and protected countless Senator's and politicians before and had been treated as equals not like some commoner.

Qui-gon couldn't help but chuckle at the ignorance of his padawan. "What makes you say she is old, Obi-wan," he questioned. If only his padawan knew.

"They all are, if a person has some up and mighty title like 'Duchess', 'Duke' or 'Lord', they are usually old and rich," Obi-wan said turning to face his master, leaning heavily on the door "it's just a fact."

Qui-gon opened his mouth to answer but go interrupted by the large door opening, Obi-wan catching himself as to not fall into the room. The throne room was huge, one wall completely glass, looking out onto the beautiful domed city of Sundari, the walls, celling and floor were all beautiful carved out of white marble reflecting the city scape. But it wasn't the architecture that drew Obi-wans eye. No it was the beautiful teenage girl that was sitting in the Duchess's throne. Qui-gon had forgotten to mention that the Duchess had a daughter; Obi-wan had believed that the Duchess was the only living member of the great Kryze clan of Mandalore. If he was to be protecting her beautiful daughter as well maybe this mission wasn't going to be as bad as he first thought.

"I thought we were meeting with the Duchess, not her daughter, even through it is an absolute pleasure to meet you," Obi-wan stating giving a small wink, ignoring his masters quick intake of breath at his rash manner. Obi-wan could really be idiotic sometimes. He had completely forgotten his manners and all he could think about was how stunning the girl in front of him was. From her blonde hair that just brushed her shoulders, to her regal but still youthful facial features, and those eyes, Obi-wan could picture himself swimming in them for hours. Obi-wan started to walk forward so that he would be standing at the bottom of the stairs about to reach forward and kiss the back of your hand, something his master had told him to do when greeting someone of a high status.

"Control your padawan, Master Jedi," angrily started the man who was standing beside the throne, a Prime Minster or Console the two assumed. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" he man said turning to Obi-wan, glaring at him, "This is the Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore young man."

"My padawan is tired Prime Minister, please excuse him, it was a long journey here," Qui-gon said stepping forward so that he could place a hand on his padawan's shoulder. _"You owe me big time, Obi-wan",_ Qui-gon scolded him through their bond. " _Apologise to the Duchess, Obi-wan."_

Obi-wan dropped his head, blushing like mad as he walked up the stairs so that he could stand directly in front of the young Duchess. She was even more beautiful up close and Obi-wan was finding it hard not to stare and form words at the same time. "I am eternally sorry for my behaviour Duchess, I let my assumptions get in the way of fact and I hope you can forgive me," Obi-wan bowed before looking up at her, trying his best not to blush again as her eyes met his.

"And I thought all Jedi, where tough, old fighters, it seems that we both make assumptions all to fast, you are forgiven young Jedi," Satine said reaching out her hand so that Obi-wan could take it and give it a light kiss. Her voice was beautiful, it held a strength and honesty that Obi-wan had never heard before in someone so young.

This was going to be a very interesting mission.

Author's Note: So how was it…please remember to leave a review as your feedback really does help me to grow as an author. I love all you guys. INTERNET HUGS AND COOKIES FOR ALL.

Bella out!

P.S remember to look out for more this week.


End file.
